The Words of Bloom's Stalker
by Professional Doodler
Summary: What happens when you send a teenager to look after another teenager? One word: TROUBLE.  This is an interesting insight into the mind of Bloom's Stalker, atleast that's what she calls herself...
1. Preface

**Preface**

Why? WHY? WHY do I have to be such a freak? Why couldn't I have just been an ordinary magical being? But nooooooo, I've got to be an 'agent.' Pah! More like stalker! Oh, hi (looks at reader) I didn't see you there. Let me introduce myself properly, I am Mirabel Hexelon. Y'know? The creepy, freak girl at Alfea? Yeah! That's me: The black haired girl and the one girl in the school who is always in detention. (Might I add that it is not my fault most of the time.) 

Yes, I don't seem very confident. Yes, I have a bad reputation with almost every school in the dimension. No, not dimension… Realm, no…Galaxy. Yeah, that's it: Galaxy, but I'm really not a bad fairy at all. I still have feelings and I still have fun once in a while. It's just that people don't appreciate what I do! It's so irritating! (Not to be bragging) but if it weren't for ME this realm would probably be as dry and desolate as the craters of Sparx! 

To cut to the chase, I'm not an ordinary Magix citizen. I have had to undergo special training just to be what I am. It may seem strange to most teenagers that I actually work full time but it doesn't seem strange to me at all. I'm only sixteen and I have gone places that only the most powerful wizards, witches, fairies, goblins etc have gone. This is all because I'm an (in the words of 'Mister Moustache Face' who you'll hear about a lot) "Incredibly powerful young woman." I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean but, hey, at least I know I'm an "Incredibly powerful young woman." 

I'm sure you want to hear who 'Mister Moustache Face' is. He isn't really named 'Mister Moustache Face' in fact his real name is Prof. Tre-bee-catchy-ka-ran-CHEEEEEKA. The 'Cheeeka' part of his surname is usually the loudest, longest and is always 'stretched'. 'Mister Moustache Face' practically screams that part of his surname. It gets on my nerves. That's why I call him 'Mister Moustache Face' but I don't say it to his face. No, no-no. That would be just as good as jumping off a cliff without flying, or without a parachute (or something that could save my life.) 

I call him 'Sir.' Simple and sweet: 'Sir.' Am I right or am I right? 'Mister Moustache Face' is the head of the organization that I work for. This Organization is called M.P.U.  
(Magical Protection Unit.) It basically uses powerful magicians and witches and fairies etc to keep a watchful eye on certain people and protect them from danger. At the age of 5, every 'agent' is brought to headquarters (a secret camp) to learn things. These children usually learn fast and are able to remember things quite well. We are taught everything that would be taught to us in an ordinary magic school. (Just that we can cover a whole year's work of an ordinary school in just one day.) 

It took us one year to learn everything that could/ would have been taught to us in our schooling career. Then for five years after that we were taught mostly how to develop our powers and how to go 'under-cover' and all those 'secret agent' things.  
When I was twelve I had so much knowledge and skills that I had a choice to work. Like a real adult in the world. But who wants to work when most of your friends will become agents? I chose the 'agent' option.

So here I am. At Alfea. 

I've been sent here to protect a princess named Bloom. I must have the hardest person in the creation to protect, because she honestly cannot relax! She goes everywhere! She even fights evil and stuff. Tell me how I'm supposed to trail someone like that? 

I remember the time Bloom finally discovered she had powers and went to Alfea. It was a huge burden off me. Before then, I had to follow her every move and undo whatever magic she had un-knowingly performed. One time she turned a whole street to ice! I had to defrost them before anyone not-magical saw what she had done. 

I was first assigned to protect Bloom when we were both 6 years old. I had already learnt all there was to learn at magic school, so it was simple and easy to reverse her magic. As she grew older though, her magic increased in strength. 

'Agents' of M.P.U (Magical Protection Unit) are usually very young. Their ages vary from 5 to 2345. But the most common ages are 6-18. This is because we are always being asked to protect young ones, looking out for orphans, protecting rebellious teens etc. 

Sometimes, I feel like a stalker of some sort. This is because I have to memorize every detail of Blooms personality, magic and a whole lot of other things I'll get into later.  
I've also got to follow her everywhere. It's really unfair if you ask me. Too bad I don't have much of a choice. I feel sorry for some 'agents' though, like poor Jason Spellder who has to spy (he prefers the term: keep an eye) on the pet of Queen Esmeralda. Let me add that her pet happens to be a dragon. Poor Jason! 

The last time I saw him was last semester at the M.P.U meeting in the Binary Galaxy.  
His eyebrows and arm-hair had been scorched off. Luckily (with the help of Mwah) he was able to reverse the effects and get back to normal. M.P.U meetings are never fun but at least it's better than trailing Bloom. Sometimes she's off on dates with Sky. Sky is majorly protective over Bloom. He's always looking out for her, which sort of makes my life easier.

The problem is that it's difficult to get close to Bloom whenever HE'S around. I can't do my job. Obviously, Bloom has no idea that I'm trailing her. I must admit her magic is strong. Nothing I can't control though. Jason isn't my only friend from M.P.U, in fact I have quite a lot of friends. Too bad they're all gone off to far away solar systems to do 'jobs.' All accept one: Brandon.

Guess who he's trailing… I'm not telling you until you guess. Okay, I'll narrow it down a bit. It's either Stella or Sky. Are you guessing? Just pick one already! "Inky- Pinky-Ponky," "Eeny-meeny-miney-moe" or something but just choose one! Got one? Don't look at the paragraph below unless you've got one. Otherwise you're a spoilt sport. Have you chosen?

The person he's trailing IIIIIIIISSSSSS… Both! Ha! Got ya! Well anyway, back to the story. Brandon is the highest ranking 'agent' in the M.P.U (along with me that is.)

Now, Wise beardy face thinks highly of 'pretty boy' (Brandon) so he assigned him to two people. That's right, he must trail TWO people. He would be so stressed out. But here's the unfair catch: He gets to make friends with the people he has to trail but for me it's: "No Mirabel! I am very disappointed in you. Bloom could have caught a glimpse of your hair. She could've become suspicious! Blah Blah BLAH!"

I saved the REALM from the Trix! It's a long story, the rest of the diary explains the _how_, _what_, _where_, _when_ and _who_.  
This is my Diary. I'd love to remember it and tell it to my grandchildren one day. I might as well write it down!


	2. Bloom Discovers Her Powers

**Chapter One**

**Bloom discovers her powers**

This is one of the most memorable days of my career as an 'agent.' It was the start of the summer holidays and Bloom had just turned sixteen. She was unhappy about receiving a bicycle for her birthday but I was grateful. If she had gotten a scooter I would never have been able to keep up with her. 

After a quick meeting with 'Mister Moustache Face' at headquarters I set out to look for bloom. I must say that I was sick of having to keep her magic a secret from her. It was time she knew about it! Besides, it wasn't that I was doing her a favor. No. I was doing myself a favor. Her magic was too strong now. (Well not TOO strong. I mean, I was still WAAAYY stronger than her…I think.) It was getting difficult to have to undo her magic and follow her around undetected. So I asked 'pretty boy' (Brandon) to send Stella over to earth to battle a monster or something. He was sort of clever, he could think of something to lure her here. 

Turns out Stella didn't need any help from him at all because a group called the Trix was after her scepter. 

This part was my favourite: I coaxed Kiko (Blooms pet rabbit) with a carrot to come into the bushes near the park where Stella was fighting and he got the shock of his life. The part where he got scared wasn't my favourite part…the next part is:

This part was my favourite: I coaxed Kiko (Blooms pet rabbit) with a carrot to come into the bushes near the park where Stella was fighting and he got the shock of his life. The part where he got scared wasn't my favourite part…the next part is: 

Bloom follows Kiko into the bushes and sees Stella fighting with an ogre. I can't remember his name exactly. I think it was Grunt. No it was Runt. That doesn't sound right… Oh yes! The ogre's name was Cut. Wait a sec, that doesn't sound right either. Let's just forget about his name I'll remember it sooner or later. 

(Just like the famous story that aired on earthling television) Bloom taunts the ogre to come after her instead of Stella. But this is where the story changes. Instead of the story you may have heard: Bloom defeating the monsters with Stella by her side, something else really happened. 

Bloom taunts the ogre (pea brain, y'know you should never do that it says so in the book Ogre wrestling 101.) The Ogre runs after her (duh, we all knew that was going to happen) and attacks her. She's knocked unconscious. The "knocked unconscious" part was when I started to panic. I was going to be in SO much of trouble if she was hurt! I wasn't the only one who was panicking, 'pretty boy' panicked too because next thing Stella was unconscious too. 

That was our cue to fight the trolls. We kicked major butt! That was really fun. The party ended when Bloom woke up and we had to scramble for cover ASAP. She didn't see us. The ogre was in a daze after we attacked it. It looked like it was drunk. Bloom (finally) uses her power to defeat the ogre (after we did all of the work. She takes the credit and says: "I defeated an ogre all on my own!") And he retreats with a mysterious: "We'll be back!" Bloom helps Stella up and takes her to her home. 

"We are so dead meat, Mirabel!" shouts 'pretty boy'.  
"No hey? Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

We were aching all over but we still had to trail them. I used whatever magic I had to erase the memories of a few earthlings who had seen the chaos. I felt drained and miserable. Bloom lived quite a distance from the park. She had a lovely bicycle to ride while we had to walk. Yippy. (By the way I was being sarcastic when I said "Yippy.") 

By the time we reached her home it was too late, they had visitors. Not just any visitors, it was that ogre Cut. No, his name was Mutt or something like that. Whatever his name is! He wasn't alone. He brought his gargoyle friends and a troll along too. Blooms poor parents were spooked. I used whatever magic I could muster to get them to safety. Brandon saw Stella's cellphone lying on the ground in the kitchen and used it to call his friends Riven, Sky and Timmy. We seriously needed reinforcements.

Sometimes that Bloom girl can be irritating. When the reinforcements appeared she started attacking them. She soon came to her senses and began attacking the gargoyles instead. Ten minutes later the troll was tied up and the gargoyles were history. 

We said goodbye to the reinforcements. 'Pretty boy' left with them. Leaving me the job of explaining to 'Mister Moustache Face' why Bloom had suddenly discovered her powers. Prof. Tre-bee-catchy-ka-ran-CHEEEEEKA said that I have to work with 'pretty boy' when Bloom goes to live in Magix. He has to help me and I have to help him. On the bright side, Bloom still has no idea I exist and that's the way I'd like it to stay. 

I don't know what happened while I was still on my way to Blooms home (after the fiasco in the park) but when I got back I was surprised to know that she knew all about Alfea (the school where all fairies go. It's one of the best schools) and I was even more surprised when the next morning she was packing her bags to go to Alfea. 

Today was one of the most memorable days of my career as an 'agent;' I no longer have to worry about keeping Blooms magic a secret from her. YYEEEESSS!


	3. First Day Fiasco

**Chapter Two**

**First Day Fiasco**

I was really looking forward to today; I would be able to go to Alfea for the first time ever. I heard many great stories about that school. It was one of the oldest schools ever built and I couldn't wait to explore its hidden passages. 

I struggled to enroll Bloom at Alfea sooo…  
I kinda messed up somebody else's chances of going to Alfea. Whoops. She deserved it anyway! Her name is Veranda and she is the princess of a realm called Calisto. I used magic to make her write a letter to Stella that said that she wouldn't be coming to Alfea. Good thing I sent in registration forms on her behalf to another school so that Veranda could at least go to school somewhere. See? I'm nice. I kicked her out of one school and sent her to another. 

With Veranda out of the way there would be room for Bloom. Wasn't that a brilliant idea? After the fiasco in the morning of trying to get Bloom a place at Alfea I decided to crash at Red Fountain; the school for specialists… Literally…

Hey! I didn't mean to. It's not like I wanted to crash into a school like some kind of maniac. I had a perfectly sane reason to go to R.F. I had to confer with 'pretty boy' on who would trail who.

I was flying around the school in fairy form when suddenly this aircraft nearly knocks into me. Aren't those boys supposed to know how to drive an aircraft? With my luck it was an amateur. I bet I could beat Red Fountain's top driver at flying an aircraft any day. I love flying aircrafts! 

This amateur could have injured me. He caught me off guard. Time for a taste of his own medicine! I got angry and used telekinesis to brush the aircraft aside, out of my way. Something went wrong. I accidentally pushed it into the building. OOPS! At least it was nothing a little magic could fix. 

Nobody noticed except for that old guy (the headmaster.) What do the students call him? Oh yes! They call him: "Prof. Saladin." It sounds like something you would order at a restaurant. Here's a little demonstration: 

_Waiter: hello ma'am. What would you like to order?  
Mirabel (me): I'll have a double cheese pizza with a (Prof.) Saladin on the side.  
Waiter: Anything else?  
Mirabel: Bring me some sauce for my Saladin.  
_

See what I mean? The guy's name is hilarious!

However it wasn't hilarious when he ordered me to attend detention. At first I wasn't worried because detention at Alfea was just sweeping a classroom and writing "I won't crash into Red Fountain again." on the chalk board.  
What was the harm in a little sweeping or writing? My bubble popped when he said I would have to attend Red Fountain detention. I've heard that Red Fountain's detentions are one of the most grueling, tiring and torturous types around. Not so hilarious NOW hey? 

Good thing Prof. Salad- I mean Saladin- fixed the damage before you could say: "Tre-bee-catchy-ka-ran-CHEEEEEKA!" He also said that it was going to be kept secret between him and me (after a super long lecture on "How to Behave in Public"). If Ms. Faragonda heard what I'd done, she would definitely freak! 

Soon I was in the Red Fountain restaurant with 'pretty boy' discussing 'agent' arrangements. After about half an hour we came to an agreement. Since I was at Alfea I would keep a watch on Stella and Bloom while 'pretty boy' trailed some other person. He seemed very suspicious. I could tell there was something he was keeping from me. 

Something didn't seem right with the way everyone treated him. All the other students thought he was some kind of prince. But he isn't! 

The other thing is that nobody calls him by his name. They call him Sky. Isn't that the name of the prince of Erakleon? Everyone calls that other blonde haired guy Brandon but his real name is Sky. Confused much. Something fishy is going on and I've got to find out what.

I arrived back at Alfea just in time to catch Ms. Faragonda (the headmistress of Alfea) in the hallway. I explained to her that I was from the M.P.U and that I had to trail a new student at Alfea. She said I could stay as long as I could pay school fees. I said that the organization would pay for that. Then she said that I would have to blend in at Alfea. 

This means that I can't show of my skills and knowledge etc. (Remember I told you about being an 'agent' at M.P.U means that I have to complete school within a year as well as a tertiary education? Yeah, well I guess that it's going to be difficult being a 'prodigy' when you have to pretend to be stupid.) I crept out into the front gardens to catch the rest of the first years standing around. They were waiting for the speech that was to be given by the teachers. We stood there for what seemed like a million years when a red carpet suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Teachers strutted down it.

After a long and boring speech by Ms. Griselda and Ms. Faragonda about how to behave, school rules etc. we were allowed to go see where our dorms were. I'm sharing a dorm with a snobbish girl named Amyrl and a timid girl named Priscilla. Priscilla came to Alfea because her father works at the nearby Red Fountain School. Amyrl didn't want to come to school but her parents forced her. We all had separate rooms which led into a living area in the centre. "Why don't we explore the castle today?" suggested Priscilla. I nodded while chilling on our couch. It was so soft and so calming. 

I was just about to go into a major chill zone when I happened to glance out the window and see Bloom and her new dorm friends (along with Stella) walk out of the school. Oh man! Now I had to follow them. Problem = I couldn't just barge out of the dorm or jump out of the window suddenly unless I wanted them to know something was up. Time for a plan…

"Hey! Is that Ms Griselda!" I declared while pointing into the hallway. Amyrl and Priscilla whipped their heads around to the spot I pointed at. "Where?" asked Priscilla. By that time I was gone. That was a lame diversion. I know. At least it worked! I was out the window and invisible before they even knew I was gone. 

I really wanted to go explore the castle but I couldn't disobey M.P.U instructions. Mister Moustache Face's words still rung in my ears: "Don't let her out of your sight! I don't want another 'park drama' occurring. You will be in serious trouble if I hear Bloom has been hurt!" I wonder why Mister Moustache Face is always blowing his top off at me when it's not just my fault. Brandon also slipped up! Once again I take the fall. 

Bloom and her friends headed to Magix City to have something to eat. I sat a few tables away while having a snack. I couldn't hear what they were saying but after a few minutes Bloom got up and walked to a pay phone. She looked irritated and was most probably calling her parents. 

Then I noticed that ogre, Mutt or whatever his name is. (I have GOT to learn that trolls name!) What was he doing in Magix? I wasn't the only person who noticed him, Bloom noticed him too and at once said goodbye to her parents. She was following him and I was following her and the ogre. It was like a train. 

The ogre was desperately trying to get to his destination without being seen by anyone. Bloom was following the ogre and every time he looked in her direction she would dive for cover. I transformed and turned invisible. It was the easiest way to trail Bloom and not be noticed.

It would have looked weird if I was following her. A bystander would be suspicious. The ogre came to a dark alley. It was evening now and past curfew. Bloom hid and watched as the ogre bowed to three witches. They seemed like senior witches from the nearby school (Cloud Tower) for witches. They must have been his masters.

"About time Knut!" a witch with long silvery hair in a tall pony tail said.

So that was the ogre's name. KNUT! (Told you I'd figure it out sooner or later.)  
After a moment or so I learned all their names. The witch with the long silvery hair in a tall pony tail was called Icy. Another witches name was Darcy and she had long dark brown hair. The last of the three witched was named Stormy and she had an Afro in the shape of a cloud with fringes that looked like lightning bolts. They threatened to harm him and he begged for mercy.

The witches leaned closer and talked so softly it was almost a whisper. I couldn't hear anything. I walked closer and didn't notice a Cola can in the way...

"Did you steal her scepter?" they inquired. The witches were about to hex Knut when a loud clang (me stepping on a can) resonated along the shadowed alley.  
"What was that?" they hissed.  
I kept silent but they weren't as stupid as they looked.

They realized that they were not alone and Bloom was soon found out. I was too quiet to be noticed. They attacked her. Whipping up tornadoes that violently threw Bloom into the air. I felt so sorry for her. I used my magic to make objects appear so that she could break her fall. It helped but she needed more than just me. After a few minutes of fighting Bloom was encased in ice from an attack Icy had unleashed. She would die soon if I didn't help her.

I was about to turn visible and save her when a voice rang through the alley. "Leave her alone!" It was Stella and those other fairies from Blooms dorm. They worked really well as a team and held out against the witches attacks. The witches were much too powerful for them. They couldn't hold out long and soon Stella took out her scepter to teleport them all back to Alfea.

Bloom was safe. I used magic to quickly bring me back to Alfea as well. I was just in time to see Bloom and her friends being caught by Ms. Griselda. It was waaaaay past curfew. That was the first useful thing Bloom ever did! (Not to be mean.) Her being caught late was the perfect diversion for me to slip past undetected.

My plan to get Bloom into Alfea didn't work as planned. Bloom didn't give Veranda's letter to the headmaster or apply to fill the vacancy. She pretended to be Veranda! (And got busted.) What can I say, you can take a horse to water but you can't make it drink.

You might be wondering how I got the letter to Bloom. It was simple. I asked my shape-shifter friend Paulette to shape-shift into a Princess Veranda form. Paulette A.K.A Veranda greeted her 'old friend' Stella and gave her the letter. Easy-peasy-Japanesey!

Good thing my dorm-mates were asleep when I snuck in. They didn't notice a thing.  
Tomorrow I am going to find out what is going on with 'pretty boy' pretending to be someone else. But that's tomorrow and I'm still tired. Time to relax after a tiring day. Good night.


	4. There's a Volcano in the Library!

**Chapter Three**

**There's a volcano in the library!**

I woke up at 4 in the morning and hurriedly got ready. I was heading to M.P.U headquarters. At M.P.U there is the largest library you've ever seen. Each person ever created has an extensive amount of books about his/her life. The library is always growing. There was bound to be a book about 'pretty boy' there, right?

I wasn't going to be flying all the way to headquarters. Too far. I was going via thought travel. All you do is recite a spell and think of a place and BANG… you're there. Cool hey? It's the quickest way to get to headquarters.

I pulled out a crumpled note from my jacket pocket and read it aloud:

_Bring me to where I wish to be:  
The place I see in my mind  
Unlock all latches that might deter me  
And If you don't mind  
Could send me there immediately?  
I'm in a bit of a grind!_

__  
In the blink of an eye I was standing in the library. The smell of oak trees wafted through the library. The library wasn't like your normal idea of a library. There were no shelves, or continuous rows of book. Only a large landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see. Everything looked natural. There were trees dotted around beautiful mountains and valleys. It was an awesome place. Better than any library on earth. Every step was an adventure! Every breath smelled of flowers, honey and all the things one could find in nature.

I closed my eyes and said: "I'm looking for information about an M.P.U 'agent' called Brandon." When I opened them I was standing at the bank of a large river. It swished and swirled fiercely.

Then a calm voice (the librarian) resonated across the landscape. "The archives of the one you seek are on that island; in the river."

Obviously he wouldn't want people barging into the library and reading his life story! 'Agents' usually used powerful spells and enchantments to guard their archives.

I squinted into the distance and noticed a small speck floating on the river. This wouldn't be easy. I would have to cross this violent river, defeating whatever creatures lurking in its waters. After crossing this colossal river (more like ocean!) I would have to get onto that island and search for the archive. It was probably hidden somewhere underground.

It took me about an hour to reach the archive which wasn't buried underground as I had thought. It was in fact in the dark, hot cave next to an active volcano! 

I had to go in and read in short bursts because firstly, the cave was too hot. I couldn't breathe in there.  
And secondly, the cave filled up completely with lava every few seconds.

The books can't be destroyed by anything (not to mention lava) but I could be destroyed anytime. It was so tiring!

I had to hold my breath, run into the cave, find the book, read one sentence, run out of breath and run outside to gasp for oxygen. Then run back in again only to be chased out by a flood of sizzling lava. When the coast was clear I gulped down some more air and ran inside, read a few sentences and ran back out… And so on. The archive wasn't near the cave opening either; it was about 10 meters into the cave. 

After I got the info I recited the very same spell that brought me to the library but this time I thought of my dorm.

It was six in the morning when I returned. My dorm mates were still asleep. While waiting for them to wake I decided to write down whatever information I got from the archives into my diary. 

Here it is:

_After doing research on the confusion at Red Fountain, I have come to this conclusion:_

_The 'agent' whose name is Brandon _('Pretty Boy') _is pretending to be the Prince of Erakleon. While the Prince of Erakleon is pretending to be a commoner named Brandon. But the real prince doesn't know that Brandon is an 'agent.' Then if Brandon ('Pretty Boy') is pretending to be a prince then he must be an agent of some sort of other organization!_

_So Sky is actually Brandon and Brandon is actually Sky. But Sky who is actually Brandon is an 'agent' with the M.P.U. But Brandon who is actually Sky doesn't know that the person he is pretending to be is an 'agent.' This means that Sky who is actually Brandon has to keep the secret from Brandon who is actually Sky._

_This is kinda confusing but this evidence can tell us one thing: 'Pretty Boy' is SO busted!_

_Wait till 'Mister Moustache Face' hears about this! MWAHAHA! (Okay, that evil laughter was a bit much. Let's just forget I wrote that.)_

Interesting info right? It's only 6:30. We have to be awake at 7. That's what I like about this school; they don't make you wake up super early. Classes only start at about 9 am. Breakfast is at 8 am. I think I'll take a nap…*yawn*… 


	5. Cracking Up

**Chapter Four**

**Cracking Up**

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" shouted a familiar (snobbish) voice. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed. There was a red-head staring at me so intensely it was kinda freaky.

"You'll be late Mirabel." added Priscilla. She was far more kind and had good manners. "What time is it?" I groaned while shoving a pillow over my face to block the harsh sunlight streaming through the window. "It's quarter to 8. You have fifteen minutes to get ready for breakfast." stated Priscilla as she removed the pillow from my face.

Boy did I run! I think I could've beaten a record for the shortest time to get ready. Amyrl didn't wait for me but Priscilla did. She seemed nice.

As I walked into the dining hall I couldn't help but gasp. It was the most magnificent place I'd ever seen. The curtains were HUGE, elegant and the floor was tiled in the glossiest type of marble I'd ever seen. There were two long, dark wooden tables stretched from one side of the hall to the other. And the windows were gigantic. In the middle of the hall was a mosaic water lily and on the tables was the tastiest food in the galaxy!

I could get used to this! No prob'!

After breakfast I headed to my first class: Metamorphosis. The class was a small one. Each person had their own desk and in front of the class was a large table (for the teacher.) I thought the teacher must be quite big if he/she had such a humongous desk. It however was quite the opposite.

Everyone was chatting eagerly when suddenly a small leprechaun jumped up from behind the desk. He spoke with squeaky voice that could have belonged to a baby. It was quite difficult to take him seriously.

"Gooooood morning everyone!" he greeted. "As usual it befalls me to kick off the school year." He then jumped onto his desk and began pacing it as he spoke. Then he stopped and sat on it instead. I could see Bloom with her friends sitting at the front of the classroom. Priscilla and I sat at the back. Amyrl wanted nothing to do with us.

"Now, for those who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wiz-Giz: Your teacher for Metamorphosis or as I like to call it: The art of changing the way you look!" he introduced.

Shortly after that he began pulling at his face and making odd sounds. In a flash we saw Ms. Griselda standing in front of the class. It really wasn't her; just Wiz-Giz changing his form. It wasn't very convincing because his voice and accent hadn't changed a bit.

Imagine Ms. Griselda in a squeaky voice. Ha-ha! This class was going to be really cool! Next thing we were asked to use magical mirrors to change the colour of our hair. It was SO easy. Too bad Bloom didn't get it. She just messed up her hair a bit. She conjured a wind which swept through her hair. I have one word that sums up what she looked like:

! (If that was even a word.)

She looked stupid. Sorry to say it but, hey, it's the truth! Shame! Poor Bloom. She'll get it soon.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I noticed that Bloom and that other girl from her dorm, Flora was late. Ms. Griselda glared at them constantly. But the glare-fest was cut short by Ms. Faragonda when she called us to attention. She told us that the specialists from Red Fountain were going to come to Alfea for a ball or prom. All classes were canceled for the rest of the day because everyone was to help decorate the school.

I helped Priscilla put up streamers around the school and I observed Bloom with her friends leaving the school grounds to get something to wear for the ball. I'd conjure something fabulous to wear. That was the privilege of being trained from a young age; you could do things only powerful witches/fairies/goblins etc. could do. It rules!

I was surprised to see that the witches of Cloud Tower were not invited to the ball. This could cause some disputes. They might want revenge or something like that. Maybe I should investigate. Road trip time!

I told Priscilla that I needed to go to Magix Mall to pick out a dress for the ball. I wasn't really going to Magix Mall. I was going to Cloud Tower. I wanted to poke around there to see if they were planning to crash our party.

Problem: I had no form of transport to get to Cloud Tower.

I couldn't fly there; they would surely see me coming from a mile away. I couldn't go by levabike either; the loud whooshing sound of the engine would be a dead giveaway that I was there.

Let's review the options:

Levabike. Out!

Flying. Out!

What about a secret passageway? That's the best option! I just have to find it… That could take a while. The second I walked into Alfea I wanted to go exploring. I guess now was the time. Too bad I couldn't take Priscilla or Amyrl with me.

How was I going to find a secret passageway? I couldn't ask anyone because (duh) it was a _secret._ I definitely couldn't ask a teacher. That would be suicide! I couldn't ask a student. You never know who might 'tell on' me. That would be inviting trouble. Is there someone that I can ask that isn't a student or a teacher or a student teacher? I was stuck.

I walked back to my dorm, thinking hard. When I opened my dorm door a whiff of perfume nearly threw me off my feet. The smell was like toxic poison. When I breathed through my nose I could feel a burning sensation travelling down my nose and into my lungs. I pinched my nose and peered inside. It was misty inside. I could bared see a ruler length in front of me. I slowly walked through the room while breathing through my mouth. I suddenly heard a frustrated squeal with a hissing sound.

Instantly I recognized a certain snobbish girl. Amaryl. Sorry that I am always describing her as 'snobbish'. She really is! I can't think of another adjective to describe her! Amaryl is 100% snob. She couldn't care less about anyone else. She hardly noticed me coming in. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Why should I tell you?" she snapped. "Whoa! Calm down. I was just asking." I replied. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Amaryl argued. "Tell me what you're doing." I answered. "Fine, I'm making a potion, happy?" she barked. "OOoo. What kind of potion?" I pestered. I enjoyed making her angry. It was very entertaining. She would scrunch up her face and scream or sometimes run out of the room.

"Remind me why I should tell you." she ordered. I thought for a few seconds. My next sentence had to irritating. I wanted to see her crack. What do I hate most? A-Ha! I had the best line.

"I'll tell Ms. Griselda that you're doing magic in the dorms. It's against school rules to do magic in the dorms, let alone freaking potions in the dorms. You could be in detention for two months, ya-know. Or you could get expelled and be the laughing stock of Alfea." I said as I watched her face turn red with fury and she began to shake with rage. I was expecting her to scream but she uttered two low, serious words. "You wouldn't." she dragged the words out to emphasize her point. It actually sounded like this. "YOOOOOOUUU WOUUUULLLDDDNN'TTT." I was disappointed; she hadn't started screaming…yet. I smirked and folded my arms. I uttered two words too. "Watch me."

I walked over to the door, pretending to be heading to Ms. Faragonda's office. Amaryl's eyes went wide. She knew her parents would be angry if they heard that Amaryl was expelled. She could probably see her life flashing in front of her. I'll bet she was also thinking that her prized possession (her platinum credit card) was going to be cut in half and thrown in a black hole.

What happened next was so amazing that it deserves a drum roll and maybe an introduction too.

Ladies and Gentlemen: I present to you, drum roll please, (drum beats)

_**The Shrieking Amaryl!**_

She shrieked so loudly that I had to let go of my nose and cover my ears. My lungs began to have the burning sensation but I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face. The sound of success!

I ran out of the dorm just in time to hear the windows crack. Amaryl was going to be in even more trouble; she had been making a potion in the dormitory and secondly because she had probably cracked all the things made of glass in Alfea with her shriek.

Immediately people began to wonder who was yelling. Ms. Griselda was probably on her way to our dorm at that moment. I would certainly be blamed if I stuck around; Time to flee the scene of the crime.


	6. Restricted

**Chapter Five**

**Restricted**

I darted out of my dorm. Luckily nobody saw me. Once I was out of the room I slowed my pace; a girl running away from the scene of the crime was definitely suspicious. Seconds later the corridors were crowded with students. I pushed my way through the hordes of girls. I had an idea. What could help me besides a student or a teacher or a student-teacher? A book! The library was my next stop.

I walked into the Alfea library. I didn't have time to take a trip to the M.P.U Library. I had to be trailing Bloom; I would have to stay close by. The Library wouldn't keep books about secrets in a highly accessible place. I would have to take a peek in the Restricted Section.

The library was deserted; thanks to the incident with Amyrl earlier. The only thing that stood between the whereabouts of the secret Alfea passageways and me was very powerful magical enchantments. I cracked my knuckles loudly and walked towards the Restricted Library gate. There was no way I could break into the room undetected. My mind raced through the different ways I could try to break into the room unnoticed. I couldn't come up with anything. "Come on Mirabel, think outside the box!" I had told myself. Then an idea hit me in the face. _Not literally, though if it did I probably would have slammed it into the floor for hitting me…._

What if I could get what I wanted without going into the room at all? Instead of going to the book I could make it come to me! I looked around the library, it was still perfectly isolated. While peering through the bars I concentrated on the nearest book, trying to make it levitate. Nothing happened. That was odd! I could make all matter levitate. "Maybe this is one of the protection enchantments." I thought. It was possible.

I turned away from the Restricted Section and faced my backpack. My stylish M.P.U 'agent' backpack was in my locker, which was surrounded by girls trying to get a glimpse of the shrieking Amaryl drama. Someone would know I was up to something if I fetched it out of my locker. Classes were over, why would I need my backpack in the first place? Homework? I wish! (Actually, I'm pretty happy about the 'no homework for the first few days of school' thing)

I would have to make do with my "Oh so Ordinary" backpack I had bought in a Magix gift shop. It contained my pencil bag with all my pencils, pens and other schooling requirements. It also had some paper and textbooks. How was this going to help me?

In my frustration I took out a piece of paper and folded a paper plane. Origami calmed me. I walked over to the Restricted Section gate and looked longingly into the room inside. Anger welled up inside me. "How is this happening?" I thought angrily.

In one fluid motion I threw the paper plane through the gate. I expected it to hit a book or something. But it didn't. It went right through the bookcase! I blinked. I blinked again. I was trying to figure out what had happened.

The books were holograms! It was all a trick. The most important books in Alfea weren't in the library at all. I would have to look elsewhere. I used a levitation spell to bring my paper plane back to me; wouldn't want anyone finding any evidence that I'd been snooping around the library's restricted area. I wouldn't want detention. Wait a second… Detention!

I'd forgotten all about detention at Red Fountain. I was going to be in SO much trouble.


End file.
